Video
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: Because you're kicking me in then you're kicking me out again, she got a love like woe! Not a song fic!


**Jason's POV**

Ever since Piper and I have broken up, I've been a mess. I'm in my cabin for the whole week so far, wanted to go to Piper and kiss those lips. I wanted to tell her that it was a mistake. It's actually been two years since I've seen her, but we've had messages and letters. Piper couldn't take it anymore; she said that she needed to see my face in person, and not in an Iris message. The thing is that I needed the same thing. I need to feel her skin touch mine, needed to see those eyes again, her lips on mine, her heart beat racing when ever I touch her.

I got my lap top and looked for a song. I decided to make my own instead. I went onto a video maker, and started making up the lyrics and the music to the song. I was going to go to camp half blood, and give her this video wether she likes it or not.

**Piper's POV**

I wanted –needed Jason now. I needed his hips, touch –him!

I was sitting at my cabin's table for dinner when Chiron came up to me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can you spread the word with Leo and Annabeth that we're going to Camp Jupiter?" He asked.

My eyes lit up. We're going to see Jason! I'm going to see his face once again! I quickly ran out of the mess hall to find Leo. Leo with his curly hair and babyish face was down at the forges. I grabbed his shoulders. "We're going to Camp Jupiter." I said. Leo dropped his screw driver back into his belt and spun me in mid air. We ran together, yelling out 'We're going to Camp Jupiter!' not long after, Annabeth and Percy joined us. It was amazing!

* * *

><p>I followed behind Chiron as we walked to the entrance of the other camp. A she-wolf –Lupa, waited for us. <em>Greeks<em> Lupa said. Chiron started talking to her in Latin, and finally we could get into the camp. I was the first demigod inside the camp. I couldn't wait to see Jason! _Plus, Piper McLean_ Lupa said. _Jason Grace is not to been seen right now, he's still under the influence of the Greeks._

"Don't worry about her," Chiron told me. "She just really hates me." He said it like it was a joke they've shared over the years which was probably true.

**Jason's POV**

It's been four hours since I started making the video. I wanted it special for Piper, saying that I really love her. I was mumbling the lyrics to myself as I made the video. It was going to be awesome; I didn't know that I was this creative. "Jason," Reyna came into my cabin. "We've got vis–"

"I don't have time, Reyna." I said not looking at her eyes.

"But I rea–"

"Reyna; please." Reyna sighed and walked into my cabin.

"What are you doing?" I gave her a head phone.

"Watch and listen." I played the video and put the music up loud enough for her to hear. Soon, she sat next to me on my bed, singing the chorus together. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," She said not smiling. "I know I don't show any sign of . . . Happiness, but it is really amazing, Jason."

"Thanks, I made it for Piper." Reyna nodded and left my cabin.

"I've got a better idea," Reyna said at my door. "Play it at dinner and see everyone's reaction to the video. Then you can make some changes if needed and then send it to her tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Reyna." I went back to my video and did some changes. Reyna hadn't left my cabin.

"Dinner's in ten, I suggest that you leave it the way it is and connect it up to the big screen. _Now_." I shook my head and closed my lap top. We walked to the mess hall together, and I found that there were more people at camp. Though, I didn't have time to look at who they were. Some said 'Hi' and I waved at them.

I started connecting up the video to the big screen when people started coming into the hall. I was glimpses of orange and purple. When I think of the colour orange, it reminds me of camp half blood. Oh how I wish they were here or I was there.

The video was finally connected and everyone was inside the hall. I turned to everyone, still the orange and purple colours before my eyes. I finally spoke: "Hey everyone –"

"Oh. My. Gods, Jason has finally come out of his cabin." One said, making everyone else cheer.

I smiled and bowed like I was on a Broadway Musical. "Thank you, thank you. I have this video that I've been making and I need your option on it. Does it suck or is it so good that it should be illegal? Thanks."

**Piper's POV**

I sat next to Lacy, clenching her hand. "Piper, you're hurting me." Lacy said. I loosened my grip, but didn't let go. Jason was talking with his sweet voice like honey.

"Does it suck, or is it so good that it should be illegal? Thanks."

He pressed play and a music lyrics video came on. I hadn't heard the some before, but at the start it said 'Love Like Woe, By Jason Grace'. The video was amazing! I couldn't believe that he was this creative. When it ended, I was a little sad. The music stopped and it had four more words on the screen: 'Love You Piper McLean'. I felt like crying. He made the video for me.

"Who's Piper McLean?" One yelled.

"Piper is a very special girl to me. Believe it or not, she's like us, but not like us." He said with a cocky smile on his face. "She's at another camp . . ., or she's here." He said. He turned to Reyna, who smiled and put two thumbs up. Percy said that she never smiled. Ever, "You set this up?" He asked Reyna.

"Yeah, get out of here and she should follow."

_Piper McLean and Jason Grace in my office now! _Lupa yelled. Her yell was loud, it hurt my ears.

"Thanks for watching!" Jason said running outside. I tried to keep my profile low to be honest, I didn't exactly wanted to be known as the one who did something. Not so sure what yet.

I walked behind Jason, and breathed on the back of his neck. "It was so good that it should be illegal." I said taking his hand. He smiled, walking me to Lupa's office when all she did was yell at us saying that love isn't Roman like.

"I'm a Greek, not a Roman. It doesn't matter if you hate me because I don't care."

Lupa made a face, almost like a smile. _Jason was right about you,_ She said finally not yelling. _You are very strong, hopefully physically as well._ I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks," I said.

_You ma leave now,_ Jason and I quickly left, leaving Lupa to deal with her anger problems.

"That was . . . Strange." Jason said. I laughed, stepped closer to him, and gave him a kiss. He dragged me to his room, and let's say that we had fun that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I know, it's short and not very good but can you still review!<strong>

**The song is on my profile!**

**I don't own the song, video or HoO**

**Love you!**

**BreedLoveCross**


End file.
